Brand Goldwyn
Brand Goldwyn was the hero of the Fomorian invasion and the king of Andeal during the Total War. Bio; Early Life: Brand was born in Château les Levavers a great castle in the realm of Andeal to the Goldwyn family of Nobles. He grew up in a quiet and well nurtured environment. Burning Towers: at the age of twenty family friend Gilles Boutet betrayed the Goldwyn family and killed all of them save for Brand who escaped. He rode to meet with King Francis Valls and told him of the barons betrayal. Brand was made on of the kings guard and he promised to help him recame his home. During the kings march to the Castle he was warned about the Fomorians who began to invading Andeal's shore. During the battle of the fords of Andreth he would witness the death of King Francis and the rought of Andeal's armies, with only him and Absolon Fendal surviving of the royal guard, being rescued form their last stand by the witch Merida Caravel. He would journey to the village of Sirion where with the aid of Nevok Lotgit, and elf who fought the Fomorians before he was able to rally the survivors of the battle and formed the Silver Swarm Warband. During their abandonment of the city he freed and recruited two criminals the con artist Nenete Avasil and the firblog warrior Fergus Moldun. They marched into the town of Torten, to find the aid of lord Jean-Baptiste Chastain, but found the town being attacked by the undead. Brand and his companions along with several knights of Andeal followed the undead to their source an abandoned mages tower. He traveled into the tower Walda Ordonez who told them of the demon Felock's plans , and together they stopped him. Here he would also learn that his companion Absolon Fendal was actually his half brother. Next they traveled to the woods to meet up with the elves. But on his way their he was ambushed by bandits but he ended up recruiting them and their leader Zdenek Zavas into the Silver swarm. He would met with the elves and help them fight off a group of werewolves. He would then travil to the dwarven holding of Tol-Ogrim, to gain the alliance of the Dwarves. Here he met with Brafam Olin’son the lord of this realm who asked them to help him clame the Smir Forge. And so with the aid of the dwarven warriors of Olfar Urist'son, he traveled down into the depths. The group would survived many dangers from within the tunnels' and through the defenses of the forge itself. Here he would find the forge and clame it and the holding for King Brafam gaining him as an ally. With his new allies he would march on the capitol of Cumberland where he was negotiate co Ruling Andeal with Queen Lisette Gauthier as husband and wife. Now the united armies of Andeal and her allies would hold back the fomorian invasion of the city, Here he, Blaise Gaurthier, Absolon and Nevok would fight the fomorians lord Funor atop the tower of the palace of kings. Here Funor would be deafered but Nervolk would die as well. Afterwards Brand would be crowed king, Kingship: Brand would rule for meny years making meny reformations . Years later he would meet with Adolar Longarn who wished to rule over Rugrez. He along side his ally Edward Parahil of Kamalear, would confront the would be ruler, yet he would persist and crown himself emperor over Rogrez and the kingdoms it had subjugated . This would enrage Brand who would attack the false emoerer causling a roit and starting the Great Keyvailan war, Personality: He is known for being ambitiios and proud. Powers: Wepoions mastery (Mace): He is skilled with a mace. Tactical skills: high intelligence; Titles: Trivia: * He is the first more gray character * His story was inspired by Dragon age Origins Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Heros Category:Kings, Andeal Category:Andeal Category:Funorslayer